Batman Triumphant
by TonyMontana1983
Summary: When the Joker kills Mayor Hady, all havoc runs the streets of Gotham City, it's now up to the Dark Knight to bring order.


Gotham City.

The Gotham City Mayoral Office towered over the row of buildings it stood with. Its glass door stood supported by bricks, the only single window on the building was on the second floor, where the Mayor would look out to see his city. Next to the office sat a little police station. The Gotham City Police Department was the complete opposite to the mayoral offices. Where as the mayoral office was thin, and tall, the GCPD sat short, but long, also stretching underground, where the prisoners, the sinners, the criminals, where held against their will, to keep society safe. There was only one other building on this long stretch of road, a grocery store. At the end of long stretch of road, over the horizon, came two lights. The lights penetrated the blackness, cut through it like a dagger cuts into the soft flesh of a deer. The two lights where headlights from a car. The car drove along the stretch of road and came to a stop outside the mayoral office. It was a four seated pink sedan. The driver door, the passenger door, and the right back door opened and four men piled out (One was obviously seated in the middle seat). One man walked over and opened the left back door and a figure stepped out. Shrouded in the four men, the figure walked towards the office. All four men simultaneously pulled out guns. All four men were large and burly. They all had their faces painted white, with blue eye shadow and red lips and they all had dyed hair. One was dark skinned. The dark skinned man had a purple Mohican and sported a round, red clown nose. One was tanned, but had no tan lines; he had some sort of Hispanic background. He was a little shorter than the others, but he made up for it in muscle, the Hispanic had long blue hair. Another was a little darker than the Hispanic, but lighter than the dark skinned, he must have some Italian parentage. He was very tall and very burly, he possessed red spikey hair. And the fourth was bald. He was average height with a lot of muscle. The dark skinned man booted the door open.

"Good job Henri!" giggled the person shrouded by the men.

The group broke open, obviously making room so the man in the middle could walk out.

"Hello people! Joker here! I'm here to see Sebastian." smiled The Joker, energetically bounding through an astonished crowd. He stopped at the secretarial desk. He wore a purple hat. Under the hat came tufts of green hair. His skin was a pale white except for his lips, which where a delicate, ruby red. He work a purple suit with a green shirt, light green necktie and orange waistcoat. He wore a pair of spats. There where patches up the legs of his pinstriped, purple pants, obviously battle wounds. He wore a pair of light purple gloves. On the lapel of his jacket, he sported a yellow flower. He leaned, very casually, on a black cane.

"Uh.." stammered the secretary, obviously lost for words. "Um.."

The Joker leaned the cane up against the desk, took his hat off and flicked it at a hat rack where it landed, very softly on one of the pegs. He arched his body over the desk. One hand was supporting his face while the other hand was laying against the table, his fingers drumming against the wood. His posture stuck in the air. His expression was relaxed, calm, animated. He sported a big grin as his eyes gazed at the secretary.

"What's the matter?" smiled The Joker. "Cat got your tongue?" he checked the secretaries name badge "Miss Selina Kyle?" The Joker reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black sphere shaped thing. "Miss Kyle, why don't you have a sniff of my flower? It may ease the tension!"

Selina leaned forward, stuck her nose about three centimeters away from the flower and inhaled. The Joker squeezed the sphere and an amount of green gas squirted from the flower. With a dreamy expression, Selina exhaled and sat back in her chair, dazed. Seconds later her head slumped against the desk. She was breathing, but unconscious.

"Boys, you know what to do!" The Joker giggled grabbing his cane. He walked, twirling his cane. "Raoul!" The Joker called. The attention of the Hispanic focused entirely on him. "Sit!" With actions that marked a man of dependence, Raoul darted towards the chair, pushing Selina off of the chair and sitting down. "Alphonse and Henri, by the door, Jimmy, follow me." The Italian and the dark skinned man stayed behind and the regular looking man followed. Jimmy. Stay outside the office, Raoul, if you hear any trouble, join Jimmy, he could use muscle like you. I have an appointment with Mayor Hady!" The Joker bounded up the stairs, giggling to himself, as if sharing some private joke with himself, as Jimmy, faithful as ever, followed his master up the stairs.

The Joker reached the Mayors office at the top of the flight of stairs and very flamboyantly (leaned forward, closed eyes, one hand behind his back) put one hand out and tapped on the door.

"Knock Knock!" sang The Joker.

"Who's there?" a very startled and confused voice came from the office. His gruff, deep voice was only made deeper by The Jokers high-pitch, shrill one.

"It's Joe!" whispered The Joker, as if he held some secret that only he and the man inside the room where to hear.

"Joe who?" asked Hady, even more shocked and surprised than before.

"Joe Kerr!" giggled The Joker booting the door open to reveal a very shocked looking old man sitting at a desk.

"Sebastian old man!" said The Joker. "It's been too long!" then he added with a sinister tone of voice. "You didn't come visit me in the loony bin!"

"I, uh," stammered the Mayor. He was very thin. He wore a dull, green suit with a grey tie. His hair was gray and he sported a thick grey moustache. Even his skin seemed grey. This, was Mayor Sebastian Hady. "That is to say, um, out of my office!"

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!" sighed The Joker "You really don't get it, do you?" he smiled, knowingly at Hady. "Soon, there won't BE an office!" The Joker started to giggle, his giggles broke into laughter, his laughter broke into fits and his fits broke into hysterics. Then he stopped completely, as if having a mood swing. He switched to serious. "But wait? If there's no Office, there's no Mayor!" Although a little shocked, Hady knew what The Joker was getting at.

"I'll pay you!" he said, so fast the words seem to come out in one sentence. "Anything. I'll do anything. Why are you doing this?" Hady saw The Joker mocking his words and flapping his hand at him then pretending to yawn. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" asked The Joker, springing to life at the words "Fun!"

"Fun?" Hady was astonished.

"Yes, that's all this is, a bit of fun!"

"So you're going to blow up the entire building...for fun?"

"Pretty much, yeah!"

The long, sleek body of the car drove at high speed, it's wings catching the wind. Its tires where as big as Monster Truck cars yet they where covered in the same tracks tanks are covered in. The car looked hi-tech, long body with a small, two seated cabin in which (presumably) the driver was stationed, two bat-ear like "wings" attached to either side of the cabin. The bonnet was fitted with two machine guns and a rocket launcher. The car was driving at high speed then suddenly jolted to a stop. No slowing, or breaking, just a straight forward halt, and the wheels didn't carry on rolling, they just stopped dead. It all looked very mechanical, as though it could have broken the driver's neck. It halted just outside the Gotham Mayoral Office, smashing the other car out of the way. As the other car rolled down the road, and eventually halt to a very shattered stop, the driver side door of the modern car swung open. The blue booted leg of a dark figure stepped out of the car. The figure stood up and cast a looming, black, bat-like shadow against the orange brick of the buildings. Out of a belt, the dark figure sprayed something on the door and around the brick, some sort of gel-like substance. He pressed a button on the spray gun and the area exploded, shards of glass and brick flying everywhere. Two large clumps of brick hit Alphonse and Henri. One brick struck Alphonse in the back of the head, dazing him slightly. The other hit Henri in the back of the leg. Buckling, Henri fell to the floor. The figure leapt through the hole in the wall, taking Alphonse down with him. The figure drew his fist back and slammed it hard into Alphonse's face.

"THE BAT!" screamed Raoul. Darting up, the Hispanic sprinted up the staircase to join Jimmy, both had their guns out, firing at the figure, but the bullets just bounced off.

After finishing off both of the men, the figure got up, and, walking calmly, he moved towards the staircase. Grabbing both men by the heads, he drew his arms back and threw them. They crumpled on the floor, landing in a motionless heap, unconscious. The figure then stretched out his arm, grabbed the handle of the double doors and pushed.

"Ahh!" exhaled The Joker. "Batman. So good to see you arrived!" The figure, now named 'Batman' looked around. Mayor Sebastian Hady crumpled over the table. Batman edged towards the desk and The Joker wandered backwards. In his left hand he held his black cane, in his right, a Colt .45. Batman reached out and grabbed the back of Hady's head. Pulling it up, he was found shocked to see Hady staring blankly, a hole in his forehead, blood gushed out.

"That's right, Batsy!" giggled The Joker. "I shot him! Shot him dead!" he laughed outrageously, then his voice turned childlike and innocent "Bang! Bang! Hady's dead! Big ol' bullet in his head!" The Joker broke into hysterics, but the hysteric's didn't last long as Batman leaped forward and grabbed The Joker's neck. The Joker gagged as he felt Batman's arm go back. With full strength, Batman pushed his arms forward, releasing his grasp on The Joker's neck. The Joker flew forward, through the window. He landed on the bonnet of the modern car outside.

"Oracle" grunted Batman.

"Yes Batman?" came a woman's voice through a small speaker in his ear.

"Activate the Batmobile."

"Yes Batman."

As the engine of the car below roared into life, Batman sprinted backwards. With full power and momentum behind him, he surged towards the window and took a dive through it, landing softly on the ground below. Batman stood up and walked around to the passenger side of The Batmobile and opened the door. He grabbed The Joker and threw him in. The seatbelt automatically buckled and tightened. The Joker let out a short "Urk" but no more.

Batman leaped over the Batmobile and got in.

"Arkham Asylum." growled Batman.

"Yes _**sir**_." came a stiff, upper-class English accent. Batman leaned back and the Batmobile, location set, started on its journey. The office behind him exploded, the body of a woman was crawling out of the wreckage.

The Batmobile carried out on the stretch of road, turned right at the end of the turning and carried on until there was another junction; it took another right turn then a sharp left. A green gas sprayed over The Joker, knocking him out. The Batmobile took a sudden turn into some bushes that seem to dissapear, it went down a very narrow road and halted to a stop outside a large castle/mansion-like building. Batman opened the door and pushed The Joker out. Opening his door he got out, and dragging The Joker by his feet, he entered the wrought iron gates. Above the gate where the words 'ARKHAM ASYLUM'.

Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane was the home of it's founder, Amadeus Arkham. When his wife and child where killed by a criminal, he opened the asylum, and his first patient, was his families murderer. After a while, Amadeus killed the murderer, and became a patient of his own asylum.

The main doors of the entrance opened and three guards wandered out. Two of them wore Kevlar body armor and wearing helmets and visors, holding M16 Rifles, while attached smoke grenade launchers. The other one was dark of skin, wearing a light blue shirt and black tie. He wore a dark blue pair of pants and black boots. Around his waist was a belt, a truncheon hanging from it. His face was sharp of features, a strong, pointed chin, a fuzzy beard circling around to make a moustache. His hair was jet black, buzz cut. He seemed like a normal police officer, and he was, except for one thing: he was missing a hand. On his left arm, he bore a shiny, metal double hook.

"Cash." grunted Batman. "He's back."

"That's great!" said the black man with the hook hand, trying to sound enthusiastic, when the truth was, Aaron Cash couldn't be more disappointed that Arkham had, again, been stuck with this maniac, instead of Blackgate. "I'll make up his cell."

"Oh goodie!" grinned The Joker, his white skinned face pressed hard against the ice-cold tiled floor. "I'll try my best to cause a riot this time."

"Shut the fuck up, laughin' boy!" Cash growled. "I've had it up to here with you and you're schemes already." Cash filled out a clipboard, then, turning his attention to Batman, he said "We can take it from here."

"No, I don't think you can." stated Batman, taking The Joker by the legs and dragging him to his usual cell.

"Batman, what do you-?" Cash tried, but no answer. The pair walked past the cells of other inmates. As Batman approached The Joker's cell, The Joker stared laughing excitedly. Cash kept trying to talk to Batman, but he kept ignoring him, obviously uninterested in what Cash had to say. Cash approached the cell door, reached for his key's, fiddled through them for a few seconds, and, eventually finding the right key, unlocked the door and slid it open. Batman threw The Joker into the cell. The Joker bounded straight up towards the door, but it slammed shut and locked just in time. The Joker grabbed the bars.

"Oh Batman!" he giggled softly. "Come here Batman."

"What do you want?" growled Batman.

"I promise you. This isn't the last you'll be hearing of me."

"Whatever."

"It won't. Listen to me. Two more will die. I will take over this city. And when they're dead, there's no one else to stop me!"

"I'll always be here to stop you, scum."

"That's the beauty of it! You're a nobody Batman! And when I become Mayor and start my dictatorship of fun, NO ONE, NO amount of police can stop me from fulfilling my ultimate goal. The death of Batman!" The Joker let go and sunk back into his cell, in fits of laughter. Batman stood for a moment, pondering, then concluding his thoughts he took off towards the entrance.

"Batman, wait." Cash muttered. Batman turned slowly around to face Cash. "What now?"

"For now, Gotham is safe." said Batman, as he turned back, opened the main entrance doors and walked out into the darkness, the blackness of the night devouring him as the the door slammed behind him.


End file.
